RWBY SVIP Weapon Program
"Oh darn it. The RWBY SVIP Weapon Program? Well, that's kinda strange. Hmph, so yeah. But... if I were Grant and/or Lilith, maybe this weapon program is the best thing on the job to protect the whole world from tyranny, oppression, destruction, annihilation and stuff. Can you think that this is perfect for defending my village or what?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Treachery Within Thee The RWBY SVIP Weapon Program is the special SVIP weapon program for Grant and Lilith, along with the help of the Irken Empire, China, the Redcoat Union, the Nazi Union, Team MTNJ and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, which can use some weapon blueprints in Remnant, an SVIP weapon skill machine and all SVIP weapon blueprints to build new RWBY SVIP weapons for make RWBY Phantom (or a Fake RWBY III), a new team that can use their new RWBY SVIP weapons after completing the RWBY Phantom Project (or the Fake RWBY III Project) with Russia, Syria, Argentina, Venezuela, Cuba, Zimbabwe, North Korea, Iran, North Vietnam and North Japan (or the Empire of the Rising Sun) after Grant, Lilith, the Irken Empire, China, the Redcoat Union, the Nazi Union and Team MTNJ did it. The Crescent SVIP, the Myrtenaster SVIP, the Gambol Shroud SVIP and the Ember SVIP will be parts of the SVIP weapons, but could be in the list of SVIP weapons. They are weapons of RWBY Phantom (or Fake RWBY III), which was created in the RWBY SVIP Weapon Program before Team WHKC, the real Team RWBY, Team PCAV, the Preschool Girls and Team Magic School Bus and the rest of the Sonic Alliance, defeat RWBY Phantom (or Fake RWBY III) so they could use these new SVIP weapons (or fanmade SVIP Weapons) from RWBY Phantom. Soon, the Crescent SVIP, the Myrtenaster SVIP, the Gambol Shroud SVIP and the Ember SVIPs will be better than any at all variants of Team RWBY's weapons when they are using the SVIP versions of Team RWBY's weapons, but the Crescent SVIP, the Myrtenaster SVIP, the Gambol Shroud SVIP and the Ember SVIPs will be parts of these SVIP weapons and the protecting weapons of the original Team RWBY's weapons. After having to defeat RWBY Phantom (or Fake RWBY III), Team WHKC will be the new users of these SVIP versions of Team RWBY's weapons to protect Team RWBY, along with the help of Team JNPR, Team PCAV, the Preschool Girls, Team Magic School Bus and the rest of the Sonic Alliance. Soon, it will be a successful program to have the creation of the Crescent SVIP, the Myrtenaster SVIP, the Gambol Shroud SVIP and Ember SVIPs covered for that. It is only that RWBY Phantom and Team WHKC can only use 4 (four) RWBY SVIP weapons, but 4 (four) RWBY SVIP weapons couldn't become get owned by other factions like Team Magic School Bus and Team RWBY, because it is the first and last 4 (four) RWBY SVIP Weapons to make sure that only RWBY Phantom would use, and later, Team WHKC will only use 4 (four) RWBY SVIP weapons unless blueprints are further retrieved and restored. Now the RWBY SVIP Weapon Program will be for RWBY Phantom (as Fake RWBY III), Grant, Lilith, the Irken Empire, China, the Redcoat Union, the Nazi Union, Team MTNJ and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, but in the Grand Alliance's react, Grant and Lilith's RWBY SVIP Weapon Program will soon be for Team RWBY, Team PCAV, Team WHKC, the rest of the Future Alliance, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance as well. List of Weapons *Crescent SVIP (An SVIP version of a Crescent Rose, which can have skills of a Diablo SVIP, a Barrett SVIP and a Black Crossbow, but can have Dust as ammunition. This weapon can have the color of a Diablo SVIP, and can look like the shape of a Crescent Rose. Its user is Fake Ruby Rose III before Walovlir Motovov would become the new user of a Crescent SVIP.) *Ember SVIP (An SVIP version of a pair of Ember Celicas, which can have skills of a Shotgun SVIP, an Infinity Space and a Barrett SVIP. This weapon can have the color of a Shotgun SVIP, can have the light glow of a Barrett SVIP and can look like the shape of Celica]s. Its user is Fake Yang Xiao Long III before Cole Peterson would become the new user of Ember SVIPs.) *Gambol Shroud SVIP (An SVIP version of a Gambol Shroud, which can have skills of a Dragon SVIP, an RPK SVIP and a Phantom SVIP. This weapon can have a Dragon SVIP symbol, can also have the color of both an RPK SVIP and a Phantom SVIP, and can look like the shape of a Gambol Shroud. Its user is Fake Blake Belladonna III before Katashi Nakajima would become the new user of a Gambol Shroud SVIP.) *Myrtenaster SVIP (An SVIP version of a Myrtenaster, which can have all the skills of the SVIP weapons, but will have Dust as ammunition and new skills of a Blizzard. This weapon can have an icy color, the color of a Blizzard, and can look like the shape of a Myrtenaster. Its user is Fake Weiss Schnee III before Horst Bauerfeind would become the new user of a Myrtenaster SVIP.) Category:Events Category:Programs